intertwined hearts
by when the lights go out
Summary: His suicide letters were meant to bring them together, not rip them apart. His fate intertwined theirs. Friendships will be put to the test. Relationships will come to an end. Love will be found. High school is where the real drama begins.
1. Chapter 1

Don't know where this came from. Don't know why I'm writing it. Despite it all, I love Cassie, and I know a few of you out there who love them too. They deserve to be together. Read and review this, people. This chapter is shorter than the rest, because it's like…the prologue, I suppose. Check out my new stories. I know I shouldn't be posting new stories when I haven't finished many others, but I just had to write this one. It's been on my mind for a while now. Anyway, I suppose that part of the idea was during an assembly when my principal was saying something about there not being such a thing as the "baddest bitch" (Yeah, he said those exact words) in high school, so yeah. Enjoy.

**;-;**

October 17

Derrick Harrington had tried time and time again to convince himself that it was all her fault for making him feel this way. Only, he couldn't force himself to blame her. He just couldn't. Was it because he still loved her? Probably. Whatever the reason, he knew he had to see this through.

He quickly clicked 'new message' because he didn't want to change his mind.

Not again.

**To:** mblock13 (Massie Block)

**From:** dharrington13 (Derrick Harrington)

_Dear Massie Block,_

_To love is to destroy. You taught me that. I thought that you were wrong at the time, but it turns out that you were right. I loved you. You used me. Don't blame yourself for this. You don't know how much I wanted to blame you, but I just couldn't find it in my heart to do so. I can't think of another way to fix this. I can't stand it anymore. The pain inside me is just too great. My heart yearns for your presence, but my brain is telling me that you won't come. I'm not one to lie to myself, so I won't tell myself that you love me. My heart seems to be destroying me from the inside out. You're the only one that can save me, but I know that you won't try. I was never more than a pawn in the game you created to try to gain more popularity. I don't see why it mattered, Block. All I ever wanted was to love you. Dylan Marvil was only a means to get your attention. I just wanted you to love me too. I hope that after reading this, you'll know how wrong you were. My heart belongs to you, and only you, forever and always. Goodbye, Massie Block._

_Love,_

_Derrick Harrington_

**;-;**

Derrick forced his fingers to click the 'send' button. This was a decision that he had to stick to. This was a choice that he spent sleepless nights thinking about. He knew what he had to do. He knew that this would be better for everyone else.

Without another thought, he clicked 'new message' and started to write.

**;-;**

**To: **cfisher13 (Cameron Fisher)

**From:** dharrington13 (Derrick Harrington)

_Cameron Fisher,_

_You're one of two people who will know why I did this to myself. The other being someone who has caused me great heartache. Don't blame her, though. It was I who chose to love her. It was I who chose to never let her go. It's my own fault that I let her use me. I just wanted her to love me. You're one of my best friends and I couldn't just leave without saying goodbye to you. Don't try to stop me, because she's the only one who can save me, but I know she won't come. I'm sorry about this. I know that you'll hurt and hate her for not trying to stop me, but don't blame her or yourself. I know that you love her. I know that you always have. I know that you only chose Claire because you knew that I wanted her. You're too kind, Cam. You shouldn't have let yourself do this. You shouldn't have let me fall in love with the girl that you've been in love with all this time. You shouldn't have thrown away your love for her the way you did. Don't try to hide it. Others may not have seen it, but I know you so much better than them. Stop trying to convince yourself that you don't have feelings for her anymore. Stop telling yourself that she loves me. Stop lying to yourself. I'll miss you, Cam._

_Goodbye,_

_Derrick Harrington_

**;-;**

Derrick pressed 'send' as quick as he could and logged off his school e-mail account.

It was time.

**;-;**

Valentine Academy was a boarding school close to New York City that was built for the offspring of the rich, high-classed socialites. Occasionally, there were some people who were very smart and happened to earn a scholarship to this elite school. Though, most of them never seemed to fit in with the rest of the teens at Valentine Academy. Here, there was no such thing as the "baddest bitch" like there was in those petty middle school games, because here was where the _real_ drama started.

**;-;**

Later That Night

Massie Block sat alone on her bed in her dorm that she shared with one of the scholarship kids, and her best friend, Kristen Gregory. Massie was on iChat with a few of her other friends who were in the dorms on the other side of campus when a 'new email' notification popped up on her screen. She clicked 'open' expecting it to be an e-mail from one of her teachers about her missing assignments or one of her partners for a school project.

Too bad it wasn't.

**;-;**

Cameron Fisher was currently playing Call of Duty with Josh Hotz, one of his best friends' after Derrick Harrington. Chris Plovert and Kemp Hurley, his two other best friends, were sitting behind him eating pepperoni pizza.

"You sure you guys don't want a piece?" Plovert asked, holding up the last slice of Pizza.

Josh crinkled his nose in disgust.

"I'm definitely sure," he replied.

Cam laughed.

"You're loss!" Plovert told them as he shoved the last slice into his mouth. He turned towards Cam's Macbook Pro and saw the new e-mil notification and saw a his chance to take Cam's turn at playing Call of Duty since they only had two controllers. "Cam!"

"You don't need to yell, man. I'm right here!" Cam replied, without turning around.

"You've got a new e-mail," Plovert told him, clicking on the notification.

"Whose it from?" Cam asked, still not turning around.

"Derrick," Plovert replied.

Cam looked at him.

"Where is Derrick today anyway?" Plovert asked, turning back to face Cam.

"I'm not sure," Cam replied, hitting the start button and pausing the game. "But it must be an important message if he's not going to bother calling me or something. Here, you can play."

Plovert caught the controller.

Cam marched over to his Macbook and viewed his new e-mail, not knowing that this was what would alter the course of his seemingly perfect life.

**;-;**

**Bah. I didn't think much of this story so far. Hope it's not too bad as of right now. It's sort of short to me. Please review? Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Long time no update. I'm sorry, but I've been quite into The Hunger Games fandom as of late. Thanks for all of the lovely reviews; they mean a lot to me. You know, I've developed as a writer since I first started on this site less than 2 years ago. Thanks for all of the advice, reviews, criticism and friendship you have all showed me. **

Love**,**  
_Mersaydez_

**;-;**

October 21

"It has been almost 5 days since the death of the beloved soccer star, Derrick Harrington. It appears that he took his own life sometime during the night of October 17th," Valentine Academy's Headmaster told the students. Cries broke out and people started to ask questions.

"Why did he do that?" one said.

"He had so much to live for! I think he was murdered!" said another.

Dozens of more voices filled the air in the Valentine Academy Chapel, questioning the death of Derrick Harrington. The Headmaster raised his hands, and a hush fell over the crowd.

"We all loved Mister Harrington, but we can give out no other information regarding his death, as the authorities had not yet released any other information. When we have more details, we'll be sure to share it with you all. But if you have any details or clues regarding the reason why he took his own life, please, do not hesitate to share it, for you will not be punished and you will be kept anonymous," the Headmaster told them.

As the Headmaster spoke, Massie Block took a sudden interest in her cuticles while her best friends, Claire Lyons, Alicia Rivera, Kristen Gregory and Dylan Marvil sobbed heavily, taking care to not smudge their mascara. Kemp Hurley, Chris Plovert and Josh Hotz, two rows behind the girls, kept their heads facing forward, not saying a word as their eyes glazed over. This was the first time that they had actual payed attention during an assembly. Cameron Fisher, on the other hand, kept his mismatched eyes fixed on the back of Massie Block's brunette head; a look mixed between anger and despair masking his pale, white face.

"We have renamed the Quam Boys' Dormitory to the Harrington Dorms," the Headmaster continued. "We will be having a memorial tonight at 7 p.m. here in the Valentine Chapel. Curfew has been extended to 10 p.m. tonight if you wish to attend the ceremony. Attendance will not be required, though it will be strongly appreciated. Please resume your normal schedules. You are dismissed."

With that, Massie Block stood with the rest of the Juniors at Valentine Academy and slipped away towards the bell tower - the only place where she knew would not be disturbed while she mourned. She didn't care whether or not she missed her first period. The boy that just killed himself had told her that he _didn't_ blame her for his death, and that felt worse than being blamed.

She took her Macbook out of her Marc Jacobs tote and started the newest entry in her never-to-be-seen-again word processed journal.

**;-;**

Cameron Fisher watched with a burning fury in his heart as Massie Block slipped away from the rest of the group. He saw that she had no emotion on her face, and was upset by the fact that she didn't look the least bit guilty or upset. He blamed her for his best friend's death. He blamed her for causing his best friend so much pain. He blamed her** for making him love he****r**. He blamed her because he didn't want to blame Derrick for taking his own life.

He wasn't paying attention as he walked through the newly renamed Harrington Dorms towards his room and he knocked into someone.

"I'm sorry," he grumbled, and he kept on walking.

He just didn't have the patience today.

As he walked into his room, he grabbed his Macbook and clicked on "compose new message".

**To:** mblock13 (Massie Block)

**From: **cfisher13 (Cameron Fisher)

_I can't believe you. You could have helped him, but you chose to be selfish and decided not to! It's ALL YOUR FAULT! You could have at least tried. Or better yet, you could have never USED HIM. You made him think that you LOVED him and look what he got in the end. You tore out his heart and danced the polka on it. _

_YOU RUINED HIS LIFE!  
_

_I don't care that he doesn't blame you, but I DO! I could totally vent right now and tell you how stupid, self-centered and bitchy you are, but I know that you're not worth my time. Just know this:_

_You could have saved him._

He pressed "send".

Cam didn't care what Derrick said.

How could he love someone that had been the cause of this best friend's death?

**;-;**

**When - October 21st**

**Where - Bell Tower, Valentine Academy**

**Who - Me again. **

_I feel so guilty knowing that it was my fault that he died. I was so upset that he didn't blame me. How could he not? Knowing that it was completely my fault and he still did not blame me makes me feel worse than I could have ever imagined. No, I never loved him, but I had never intended to hurt him this much. I didn't know that he would kill himself. I hope that no one ever finds out about the e-mail he sent me. I know that I'm at fault, but I don't want everyone else to just...cast me out. I know that that's what will happen. I know that no one will want to talk to me and I won't be accepted anymore. I won't have any friends and I won't have anyone to go to about my problems._

_I'll only have you._

_Last night I cried until I didn't have anymore tears. Kristen was with her boyfriend and long time friend of Derrick, Kemp Hurley. They're cute together if you think about it, and she couldn't be happier. She's my best friend, but I don't think that I could ever tell her about this. She used to be in love with Derrick too. But I didn't know that either. I didn't know a lot of things.  
_

_I didn't know that he still loved me._

**;-;**

Massie Block sat with her back pressed against the stone walls of the Valentine Academy bell tower, facing the huge bell. She looked at the watch on her wrist.

11:37.

She had about 23 minutes until the bell would ring.

She had 23 more minutes to feel guilty by herself before she had to go off and step back into the cruel reality.

She had just saved her latest entry when a 'new message' alert popped up and she clicked on it.

Tears poured from her eyes as she read it. She felt ever more guilty, but now, her veins filled with rage.

**To: **cfisher13 (Cameron Fisher)**  
**

**From: **mblock (Massie Block)

_Don't you think that I feel guilty enough already? _

_I know that it's COMPLETELY my fault, and he still doesn't blame me! Do you know how guilty that makes me feel?_

_What the fuck do _YOU _know? _

_Just leave the the hell alone._

But just as she pressed "send", she realized that Cam knew that Derrick didn't blame her. But how could he? If he had know that Derrick was going to kill himself, wouldn't he have tried to stop him?

Unless Derrick had sent him a message too...

**;-;**

**Ooooh, cliffy. (:**

**You want more?**

**The button's right down there ((:**


End file.
